Sunrise
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Series of oneshots for a contest.
1. Sunrise

**Okay, SpazticArwen has one, contest for deviantArt thing. Yeah, this is mine, the word was 'sunrise,' enjoy!**

Anna looked at the setting sun. Sometimes she liked it better than sunrise. Other times, someone visited her. She didn't want said visitor there, but when it was there, she couldn't make them leave. Tonight her father and brother were out hunting. She decided to leave the window open, thankful for the cool nights among the hot days.

"Hello my darling Anna," Sylvia said with her thick Australian accent. She was the oldest of the four brides, and- to Anna- the nicest of the five vampires. That didn't stop her bloodlust, or the wanted discontinuation of the Valerious line.

"Sylvia, what are you doing here? Come to join me for dinner?" Anna taunted. She knew that Sylvia always came with one of two things: either Dracula himself, or a message from Dracula.

"My Master wants to speak to you," she said, walking to the dresser, and looking at the reflection of the room. She sighed in a meloncholy tone. She did miss her reflection. The only part of her head she could see was her shoulder length blonde hair. Her silver dress also stood out against the dark. It was simple, sleeveless, floorlength, and made of silk. Anna always loved the dress, but this wasn't the time for thoughts like that.

"What does he wish to speak about?" she asked while crossing her arms over her chest. "If he wants to talk to me, he should come himself," she finished definately.

"He has a propisition to make. You would do well to accepct it," she said, stepping away from the dresser. She went to the chest at the end of Anna's bed and opened it. She smiled as she saw a great assortment of weapons.

She reached in, but before she could touch anything, Anna said, "Do you like holy water? Crusifixes? I do. They come in handy when a vampire takes a liking to my weapons," she finished with a slightly malicious smile.

"This is what I love about being me. Nothing hurts," Sylvia smiled as she reached further into the chest. She took an unsheathed sword and swung it around. Anna's smile faded quickly. She always forgot Sylvia was as old as Dracula, thus making her almost as invincible.

"What is his propisition?" Anna asked, getting away from Sylvia's promised taunts. She stared at her waiting for her to answer the question.

"He wants you to help him with something. I do not know what, so do not ask," she said sourly. She hated when they had to ask an enemy for help.

"He wanted to be cryptic then? Wanted to see me? Anna spat. Dracula always wanted to 'see' Anna. She hated him like any sane woman would. When one took a look at his brides, one would easily notice they were insane.

"Unfortunately, yes. When does he NOT want to see you? That is all he talks abou, you," she spat back, eyes turning a deeper shade of silver with each word.

"You say that as if it were a bad thing," Anna said cheerly. "Tell him that if he wishes to speak to me, he either comes now, or I shall come in the morning, it is his choice," she said seriously.

"Why wait, when we shall talk now?" Dracula said seductively from the door way. Unlike the other brides would have done, Sylvia walked slowly and calmly to Dracula.

"Master, may I feed alone tonight?" she whispered, just as seductively in his ear. While she waited for a response, she lightly pulled at his earing with her teeth. His head leaned toward her.

"Tonight, you may," he purred. Only Sylvia had the bower to control him the way she did. She released his earring and walked away. he inhaled an unneed breath and stepped forward. Anna had a look of disgust on her face.

"What do you want count?" Anna asked suddenly and sharply. She could barely tollerate looking at him, the last thing she wanted to see was him being arroused by one of his brides.

"As I presume Sylvia told you, I havea a certain"-short pause-"need for your assistance. An old enemy of ours-meaning your family and mine- is coming. He knows what my brides look like, but you should be a new face to him," Dracula explained while walking around her room. He stopped at her bed and felt the sheets. "Linnen, meant for summer, an import, I presume?" he asked, almost sugestively. Anna was appauled yet again. Did he actually thing she would sleep with him at all, and in her bed?

"Count, the only person getting in that bed is you. Alone," she growled at him. "Get to the point, or I will not consider helping you," she continued before he could get any more ideas.

"Very well, I want you to kill him," Dracula said simply. His expression was blank.

"You- And your last option is me?" she asked in a shocked voice. Why couldn't Dracula kill this man like he killed others? What was different about this one?

"Yes, you are, and thank you for accepting," Dracula said quickly and looked out the window.

"Sunrise. Beautiful, is it not? I am the only vampire who can witness it, but others-" and as if to finish his sentence, there was a blood chilling scream in the distance. They both knew it was Sylvia. He departed when the scream ended.


	2. Emo

**Okay people, this is set in present times. And it's the result of mass boredom, and saddness. It may be short, but I'm content with it, ya know? Anyway, please tell me what you think? Please?**

'Okay, there are basically, well, I'm not sure, but the main types of music are these: rock, rap, hip hop, R&B, clasical, and emo, are you with me so far?' the teenager asked the older male.

'That makes six, and I am with you, I am not a child,' he said, almost scoldingly. He was new here, yes, but that didn't mean he was ignorant.

'You aren't a child, I wasn't insuating that you were, but you might be a little slow in these new times, ya know? Now, I know you won't like rap, hip hop, R&B, or rock, so lets try emo, 'cause we both know you like clasical,' Emily continued, not caring about the maddening Dracula. She went to her iTunes folder and clicked on the album by My Chemical Romance.

'This could prove to be interesting,' Dracula said to himself, catching the beat quickly and tapping his fingers along with it.

'You obviously like that, how about. . .hm, Evanescence. It's not exactly emo, but it's metal, but it really shouldn't be,' she said as she clicked on a song titled My Immortal. She looked at Dracula and saw his responce was good.

'Oo, how about Fall Out Boy?' she asked enthusiactly. She clicked on Saturday, and laughed as Dracula covered his ears.

'You knew I wouldn't like that,' he accused when she hit the stop button. He walked over to her closet and looked through it. He found a lot of various band Tshirts, and dark jeans.

'I knew you wouldn't like it, but doesn't my happiness count?' she asked innocently. He glared at her and sighed.

'Not to me, but bad things happen to me when you aren't happy, which I don't favour much,' he said sadly.

Emily smiled and turned the music to Avenged Sevenfold, and again, Dracula nodded. This modern music, or emo, as Emily called it, was not bad. Why he had never listened to this music before, he didn't know.

'How about HIM?' Emily asked more to herself than to Dracula. She clicked the song Vampire Heart, because it only seemed fitting. Dracula heard the chorus and chuckled.

'That's a point for HIM,' she said and quickly changed it to Panic! At The Disco, song: Build God, Then We'll Talk. Dracula shook his head as if to say no.

'Okay, and that's all the music I have. So, we've officially introduced you to emo music, perhaps we'll introduce you to actual emo's?' she asked hopefully.

'I'd rather not, save that adventure for another day perhaps?' he asked just as hopefully. Emily had kept him up for about three days in a row, and she didn't let him get any sleep.

She nodded at his answer, and crawled under the covers. . .finally. He laid down on the floor and fell asleep quickly, and thankfully, but was woken up by Marilyn Manson blaring. He shoved ear plugs into his ears, and finally went to sleep.


	3. Vengence

**Now, before you read this, you should know, if you don't already, that there are actually many meanings of vengence, and I chose the one that I like the most, so if you don't like it, then fine, don't like it. But if you do, then thank you. Enjoy. **

'Why do I do this? Is this supposed to be my life? Hunting? Is that all I am good for?' Anna asked herself as she prowled the unfamiliar hallways of the castle, looking for someone who could give the slightest bit of help.

'Has the word vengence ever slipped into your mind, Princess?' Aleera asked maliciously from behind her. Anna turned slowly. She hated the red-head with a passion, but she always seemed to value what she had to say.

'Why would vengence come to mind when I wonder about the things I do?' she snapped back just as maliciously. Although she valued opinions Aleera had to offer, she wouldn't play nicely.

'We've taken your mother, your father, and your brother, what other reason do you have to fight for? Are your elders going to come down and kill you for not fighting the good fight? Don't deny it, you know you do this for vengence, there's no other reason, is there?' she continued, telling the truth. Anna considered this, but had another reason to "fight the good fight," as Aleera put it.

'And what about Van Helsing? Do I not owe him something for helping me?' Anna retorted. Van Helsing had done so much for her already, he had killed Marishka, and made a plan to kill Verona, and thankfully it worked. Anna would give her life for him, and not only because she loved him.

'I forgot to take into account your lover. We shall have to do something about that then, won't we?' Aleera said innocently. She loved taunting Anna, and with chances such as these, she simply could not resist. And no one ever seemed to understand that, not even her master. He always told her to finish Anna off, and their lives would be easier.

'If you try to hurt him, you will regret it Aleera. And he is not my lover,' Anna said definately. Aleera raised her hands in faux shock. Anna had threatened her before, and Anna had also never followed through with said threats. Aleera never took her seriously, and she knew one day it would cost her.

'Princess, you'd hurt a fly before you would hurt me,' Aleera spat back. She was tired of fighting, and it was worse when it was in her own house. If it were on grounds that were, neutral, so to speak, she would handle it better, but where she was supposed to have the upper hand, and it was quickly falling to the lower hand, she could not handle it.

'I would not be so sure of that Aleera. I can be vicious when provoked,' Anna said, hoping she sounded more serious than she felt. At that moment an elderly lady burst through the door of a room that the pair had managed to find themselves in, and she was carrying a red ball gown.

'This is for the captive, she is to wear it for the ball this evening,' she said, setting the dress and accessories down on a chair and bowing to Aleera. She waved her hand and the lady walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'I suspect you won't be needing assistance,' she said, suddenly nice, at least, as nice as she could manage to get. 'Just do not forget, vengence is the only logical explination for your worthless fighting,' she said dreamily and left the princess to dwell on that thought.

'Vengence.' The word was poison in Anna's mouth. Vengence was what caused her father to go searching for Dracula, and in doing so, killing him. She promised herself that she would never fight for vengence, it would always be for family, and loved ones, and possibly herself. Vengence was what made monsters, the want of getting revenge for something that had happened in the past, something that could not be changed. Why fight for that? Because it felt like you were making a difference, because for every vampire or werewolf killed, it would bring back one loved one, or would erase one mistake, but no, it was all for naught.

Anna looked at the dress and shuddered. She did not want to wear it, but for some reason, the bright, festive colour drew her towards it. Before she knew what she was doing, she slipped it on and zipped the zipper. The fit was remarkable, either a good guess, or measurments were taken while she was knocked out. Either way, she loved it, and yet, she was repulsed by it. She wanted, with all her might, to rip it off and remain in her normal clothes. Her body refused to do what her mind commanded.

'Vengence,' she repeated, this time looking at her reflection. Her face tightened as she said it, her eyes narrowed, and her blood boiled. She let thoughts of her family go, and actually thought of why she fought. She hated them, the vampires, with- dare she say it- vengence. They had killed so many, loved ones and ones unknown, and she wanted those deaths to go known, to be known by everyone, not just villagers. She sat down, finally realizing that her actions were controlled by revenge, by vengence. She hated herself for it, and suddenly, all those thoughts were gone, and she stood up. Someone was calling her, she followed the voice, and one word was her own in her mind.

Vengence.


	4. Dream

"It is a dream, it has to be. I would never do this. . .willingly. I would never lower myself this low. What would my family say?" she asked herself as she let this man lay light kisses down her neck. He nibbled at her neck, close to her jugular, and she stepped away quickly. She turned to face him, enraged. 

'The only reason this is happening is because you promised not to, you know that,' Anna scolded him. She still could not believe this was happening, it had to be a dream.

'This is not happening my dear, and you know that, we are merely playing the other part in each other's dreams,' he replied, unphased by her tone and look. Out of all of her faces, this was his favourite, bar none.

'Then I'll get out,' she said and started to walk away. He let her, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of the room. She had tried many times before to escape her dream, and it had never worked. Just as she reached the door, she dissappeared. He sighed sadly and did the same. He opened his eyes to the black of his coffin. He couldn't get out, it was already morning. This was the one part about visiting Anna in her dreams he regreted, he was stuck in his coffin for at least twenty-two hours. Many of his kind had said it was impossible for them to have dreams, and when he told them of his, the shook their heads as if he were a child.

Anna had the same problem. Hunters wern't supposed to have dreams, and certainly not about that whom they were hunting. She terribly wanted to tell her brother, but he would scold her, then laugh about it later. She was confined to only two people knowing, herself and Dracula. And seeing as she was never allowed to speak with him, she was confined to herself. She didn't like it, it felt like carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

At that moment Velkan walked in and smiled at her. He knew something was wrong, his smile said it all. He was already dressed, and was fully supplied with weapons.

'I heard you talking in your sleep again last night,' he implied immediately. She was aware of what he had heard, but she didn't want him to know, her decision then was to play along.

'I was talking? What did I say?' she asked timidly. She averted her gaze from him to her bedcovers, which had become amazingly interesting.

'You said something about this happening because I promised not to, and saying you'd leave, it makes me wonder what it was that you were dreaming,' he said, rather quickly, as if he had rehersed before he came in. He noticed she wasn't looking at him, and knew she was hiding something. She always looked away from him when she did have something to hide.

'That's interesting, I don't have an idea of what it could be about though, perhaps I was talking to you?' she offered, looking at him quickly and then returning her gaze to the bedcovers.

'It sounded as if you were talking to your dream man again, and I only want to know what he was doing that he shouldn't have been doing,' Velkan said coyly. He cared for his sister, but if Dracula was invading her dreams, he would not know what to do. His father was always the one who dealt with that, and with their father gone, he was lost in a lot of fields.

'Velkan, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sorry,' she lied and looked at him. He searched her eyes and found nothing but sorrow, but he couldn't tell what for. He nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. "You just need to shut your mind to him, that's all, then he won't try to invade your dreams anymore," she scolded herself. She hated lying to Velkan, but she needed to do it. She got out of bed and got dressed. She walked down to the armory, expecting to find Velkan, but he wasn't there. She was glad and decided to go for a walk.

She let her feet carry her, too enveloped by her own thoughts, and when she came to terms with the world, she was at Castle Frankenstien. She shrugged and went inside. The inside was filled with cobwebs, but the dust that should have been undisturbed on the floor, wasn't. People, and many, by the looks of it, had been to the castle, recently. She quickly walked out, scared of who might be there, and rushed home to tell Velkan.

The sun was nearly down by the time she got home, and Velkan was in the armory, which Anna was greatful for.

'Velkan, someone has been taking up residence in Castle Frankenstien. I do not know who, but there were fresh footsteps in the dust,' she said hurriedly. Velkan's face showed worry immediately.

'Do you have any idea on how fresh they are?' he asked calmly. He did not want Anna to worry either, because when she worried, the entire village worried.

'At least today, why?' she asked, confused by his calm demineor. Usually Velkan showed more emotion than he was exhibiting now.

'I'll assemble a team and we will check it out in the morning,' he said, just as calmly. He walked out of the manor and went to the village.

An hour later he came back and Anna was sleeping. He carried her to her room and put her in her bed and retired to his room himself.

"Don't let him in, don't let him in. He doesn't need to be there, he doesn't need to be there," Anna thought to herself in her sleep. So far it seemed to be working. "It's just a dream, if he does come, it's okay, tell him to leave," she kept thinking of keeping Dracula out up 'till she reached a deep sleep. She kept waiting for him to emerg out of the shadows, but he never did. She smiled to herself, feeling accomplishment, then something moved. She walked over to the corner in question, and before she could get a good look at who it was, they attacked. Her arms covered her face, but the assialiant batted them away easily. Before the expected pain could come, she woke up in a cold sweat.

'It's just a dream, it is just a dream,' she told herself, and went back to a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, short, but hey, it's dreams. And in the waking world, dreams are really only like, at most, 2 minutes, so I did my research. Anyway, this is basic insomnia. They have dreams one night, then they tell the dreams to go away, and they do. Don't believe me, well, too bad, cause I have slight insomnia, so blah. Anyway, leave a review, please, 'cause I know a lot more people are reading this than the three that reviewed, and Thank You all! Woo!  
me**


	5. Notebook

**Notebook**

She closed the notebook and set down her pen and closed the ink bottle. For as long as she could remember, she had kept a journal, and this was her tenth one. Before she died, she only had four, but in the last hundred years, she had become less descriptive, and needed less pages. Granted, each journal had about three-hundred pages, it still took her at least six-teen months to finish one. She did the math and that was eighteen and three quarter pages each day.

'What would my sisters do if they ever found out, or worse, my master,' she said aloud to the empty room. Her sisters always told her that writing memories and thoughts down was a waste of time. Her master used to do such things, but stopped shortly after he learned he could bring his children to life. She put her writing utensils and notebook in a drawer and locked it. She took the key and put it under her matress, a rather good hiding place, so she thought.

'Verona, why is this the only locked drawer? All the others are open,' Marishka complained as she tried to open said locked drawer. Aleera was out hunting with their master, and they were destined to find out why Aleera stayed up so late in the day.

'I do not know, but she must have a key somewhere. Where would you hid something so important?' Verona asked, searching obvious places where one would hide a key. When she was a child she never hid anything, she also had nothing to hide.

'When I was a child, I would hide things under my bed, why do you ask,' Marishka said breathly, still struggling with the drawer. Upon hearing this, Verona laid down on her stomach and looked under the bed, but found nothing. She kept at the bed guess, and lifted on of the corners of the mattress, and there was the small brass key.

'Thank you for being so childish,' Verona said nicely and pushed Mariska out of the way. She slipped the key into the lock, and turned it to the right. She opened the drawer and found ten notebooks, the one on the bottom looked oldest, so she grabbed the one from the top. She opened to the first page, and found immediately that she was lost. She knew she would have to start from the begining of the ten notebooks. She rummaged and found the one at the bottom. She picked it up and started to read.

_This is my first journal ever, so I am not exactly sure of what to put in it. But today, rather tonight, I met someone who helped me with my family. He let me rant about how my parents fight all the time, and he offered to help me when I get older. He made me feel like someone out there actually cared about me. . ._

'I don't care about her childhood, I only care about what happened recently,' Verona said madly, throwing the first notebook down and picked up the fourth. The handwriting had improved greatly and it was easier to read.

_When did I sign up for this? I have 'sisters?' If you can't tell, or if I can't remember, I'm very mad. The older one, she wears green all the time, it may bring out her eyes, but why must it be so reveling? And the second oldest one, she's wearing a bra and underpants basically. She has a gauze type material over her legs. I am still confused on how they do not get cold. Dracula said we were all vampires, and the cold does not affect us, and yet I am still cold during the night and the days without sun. Dracula said I would get used to having these sisters, but I highly doubt that. I have always been an only child, I could never get used to sharing attention._

'Selfish brat,' Verona said, turning towards the back of the same notebook, and the thoughts were entirely different from the begining of Aleera's vampire life.

_Verona tought me how to feed properly today. I regret what I said a while ago, my sisters are very nice, for a while I was convinced they wanted to kill me though. I was wrong about that as well. We all get along now, and I love this family so much more than my old one. . ._

'Well at least she came to her senses,' Verona said. She heard footsteps coming from the hall and quickly shoved the journals back into the drawer and locked it, putting the key back where it was hidden before. She and Marishka took seats on the bed as if they had been waiting for her.

Aleera opened the door and looked at the pair, and suspected something immediately. 'What are you two doing in my room?' she asked quickly. Verona and Marishka, both in her room, this could mean nothing good. She quickly looked at the drawer and sighed in relief when she noticed it was still closed and locked.

'We were waiting for you, is that a problem?' Verona said just as quickly. 'We were interested in how your hunt went with the master,' she added, hoping not to sound too suspicious.

'The hunt went well,' Aleera said, stepping into the room, leaving the door open. She reached her bed and added, 'You two must be tired, you should go get sleep,' and waited for them to leave. They got up simintaniously and walked out the door, Verona closing the door behind her. Aleera walked over quickly and locked it. She went to her bed, retrieved the key, and checked on her notebooks. They were out of order and she was scared. If they had read any of them, what would happen to her? She closed and locked the drawer, not bothering to write in her notebooks anymore.

**The _iticaliced _part is the writing, I hope you all caught onto that. Tell me what you think. Personally, I like it, because Aleera always struck me as one of those people who kept a journal, or maybe I read into her too much. Anyway, drop a review in the box!  
me**


	6. Snowflake

Snowflake 

The usually dark blue night sky was now a gray hue. He looked at the sky, and felt the chilly air, and knew snow was coming. He gathered the rest of the tree branches and returned to his 'home.' He made a pile and attempted to make a fire. A small spark came and a flame followed. He continued to add wood until the flame became a fire, and once it had, he took one final walk outside.

The grass that was once green was now a white colour. He wrapped his cloak around him and took in the beautiful scene, but it was cut short by shreiking in the distance. He hurried inside, frightened of being caught and being forced to do the job he was made to do. He got back inside and it was warm, the fire that was blazing had stayed inside the confines he had made.

He let his cloak fall naturally and sat next to the fire, trying to ignore his growling stomach. He hadn't eaten in at least three days, and his body would not let him forget it. His only company were the rats and the bats in his 'home,' and he hated to betray them, but sometimes he had no choice. Some of the rats had already crept closer to the fire, and thus closer to Frankenstein. When one got into arms' reach, he grabbed it and broke it's neck, grimmacing at the sound. He drapped it over a stick, and stuck it over the fire, planning to skin it afterwards.

A black smoke came from the rat and he took it away from the fire. He grabbed the skin by the neck, and slowly pulled it away from the body of the rat. It slowly slipped, then at once, it came off. He had done this many times, so it didn't phase him so much anymore. He laid the skin down and started to eat the slightly cooked flesh. It was thoroughly cooked, but it was still slightly juicy. He could never get it non-juicy without burning some of the flesh, and he did not like doing that, because there was barely any flesh as it was.

He finished quickly, and his body seemed to thank him as he went outside. He was carrying the skin of the rat and found that there was a new layer of snow on the ground. He brushed a small spot of ground clear of the snow, and started to dig a hole with his hands. Once he was about seven inches deep, he carefully put the skin in the hole and covered it. Once the ground looked semi-normal, he prayed to thank for the small comfort the rat gave his stomach. As he prayed, another snowfall started, and he watched the snowflakes cover the disturbed ground. He crossed himself, walked back inside, and fell to sleep by the warmth of the fire, which stayed alive all night.

**This is my first Frankie fic, and I would love ANY feedback anyone has to say, I know it's short, but I think it gets the message across, if it doesn't, let me know, again, I would love feedback on my first Frankie fic. Thank's, and there's more to come, probably today, seeing as I'm bored and very creative, for me. . .  
me**


	7. Clown

Clown 

People with painted faces, or, as Anna called them, clowns. While most people thought they were funny and entertaining, she thought they were scarry and frightening. Once, her father painted his face for Velkan's birthday, and Anna didn't recognize him, and it frightened her. She didn't like them, and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she didn't know who it was behind the paint, or if said person meant harm to her or her family.

Velkan, on the other hand, loved them. He called them clowns as well, and when he was young, he would have one at every birthday. He thought the hidden face would let anyone do anything stupid they wanted to do without being reveiled. They entertained him, he liked them, and would sometimes paint his own face. It was 1873 when he found that Anna disliked clowns.

8'Anna, come out of your room, I want to show you something,' Velkan said from outside her room. He would have walked in, but her door was locked. It was his birthday, and as usual, he had a clown. He may have been old, but he still liked clowns.

'I won't, you know I won't, and nothing will make me, not unless you promise me we're alone,' she yelled from her room. Velkan then looked around and saw that they were alone.

'Anna, we're alone, no one is else is here, it's just you and me,' he assured her, and he heard locks unlocking behind the door. Anna stuck her head out and her hair was messy and her eyeliner was runny. She had been crying, and Velkan was ignorant as to why. She had never reacted like this before.

'What's wrong? Did you see something, what happened?' he asked, worried about his sister. This wasn't an unusual feeling he got about Anna, she was younger than him, and he took it into his account that he had to look after and care for her. He didn't mind, it gave him something to think about all day.

'Velkan, I'm scared of them, I don't know why, but how can you like someone or something when you don't even know who or what it is?' she said quickly. She was looking around nervously, and Velkan knew she was talking about the clowns. She had never reacted this bad before, and that troubled him, and he didn't know why.

'Anna, I'm sorry. I can tell them to go away, it is my birthday and I miss you, and I would love for you to be there for it. You know I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?' he said caringly. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

'Velkan, like you said, it's your birthday, you should have whatever, or whoever you want, my opinion doesn't matter,' she said stubbornly. Sometimes Anna was the hardest sister in the world. Velkan thought she cared too much about other people's wants and likes more than she cared about herself.

'Anna, you matter most to me,' he said defiantly. His thoughtful look spread across his face as he said, 'Anna, wait here,' and quickly went downstairs. He told the clown to leave, but he also told the clown that he enjoyed his work. After he knew the clown was gone, we ran back upstairs, and Anna was in the same place.

'Come with me,' Anna said before Velkan could say anything. She led him into her room and told him to sit in the chair. She went to her closet and grabbed something. Velkan looked confused, and Anna smiled. 'Don't worry, it's your present,' she said hapily as she handed it to him. He opened it and smiled. She had gotten him a knife with the words, 'Happy Birthday, May You Always Remember What We've Done For Each Other,' down both sides. Anna always knew how to accesorise hunting tools.

'Anna, I do not know what to say, but thank you,' Velkan said, absolutely stunned. She had always gotten him nice gifts, but this was the nicest.

'Remember when I stayed at the party last time, and I didn't move or talk? It was because of the clown, and I stayed for you, that's mainly what drove me to get that made,' she said shyly. Velkan laughed at this and put the knife back in the sheath.8

'Anna, now it's your birthday, and you always said you wanted a small party, so it is only going to be you and me,' Velkan said to her, he wanted this year to be special to Anna. 'No clowns, no anybody, unlike the last party's,' he said, his smile widening. He had Anna blindfolded, and he was taking her to the armory. She had always wanted her own weapons, and for the past 4 weeks he had been working on a seperate area for her weapons, which he had made. They reached their destination and Velkan removed the blindfold. Anna took in the sight and inhaled deeply. It wasn't as big as the actual armory, but this was perfect.

'Velkan, did you do this yourself?' she asked in awe. She hadn't noticed the note on the far wall yet.

'Well, I made the room, and I had the weapons made, and the note I carved myself, so that you will always remember me,' he said modestly. Anna looked around for the note he talked of, and when she found it, she smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.

'"Anna, you make me so proud, and your strength astounds me. May you continue to grow strong and get more smart," Velkan, you didn't have to, the room itself was more than enough,' she said happily. This was the best present she had ever gotten, bar none.

'After what you gave me last year, I felt as if I owed you,' he replied bashfully. Anna saw this and flung herself at him, giving him a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and resumed the hug.

'Thank you for not having a clown this year,' she said before letting go of him.

**I'm scared of clowns, so I don't know what possessed me to write this one, but anyway, there ya have it.  
me**


	8. Green

'But it's green,' she said, thuroughly disgusted. 'I hate green, and I will never wear it,' she continued, looking at the dress that hung in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at the man next to her, and he smiled in return. 

'What is wrong with green? It's the colour of nature, and goodness. It is far better than what you usually wear,' he said, dropping his smile. He had picked the dress out himself, and knew she wouldn't like it, but he at least wanted her to try it on. He took the dress off the hanger and handed it to her, and said, 'At least see if it fits, you may find a use for it one day.'

'Fine,' she said as she ripped it out of his hands and went to the washroom. She changed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. It did fit nicely, and it was warmer than it let on, but none of those would mean that she would ever wear it for any reason. She stepped out of the small room to let him see how it fit.

'Happy? It fits, now can I take it off?' she asked, tapping her foot impatiently. She hated dresses because she couldn't run in them, and she liked running. But he had assured her many times that she would have no more need for running, and she didn't believe him in the least bit.

'You can take it off if it will come off,' he said and walked out of the room before she could ask what he meant. She reached for the zipper, but couldn't find it, and she knew it was there, but it wasn't. She tried sliding the sleeves off, but they wouldn't slide, and as far as she knew, she was stuck in it. Before she knew what she was doing, she was screaming. The dark haired man came back, smiling.

'Is there anything wrong, my dear?' he asked in a mocking tone. He looked at her as she glared at him, and kept smiling. Everyone reacted like this, and up till this one, he had killed them, but he had gotten used to it. He liked Verona, and he would put up with it.

'You knew this wouldn't come off, why did you force me to wear it?' she spat at him. She kicked, rather, tried to kick her shoe off, but it also would not come off. 'I hate you,' she said and sat on the bed with her arms crossed. He walked to her and sat down next to her.

'You wanted this, do you not remember? You asked me to take the pain away, this is part of that taking. You will forgive me in due time,' he assured her. She was crying silently, and he knew she regreted this choice already.

'I remember that, and I am happy you did take it away, but the dress, I only have one objection to it, and it's unfixable. But it's- well, it's green,' she said sadly.

**Verona never seemed too happy in that green dress, did she? I didn't think so, so there we are.  
me**


	9. Igor and Anna

**Well, Anna and Igor are alike in the fact that they both do things against their willish, and have to answer to someone higher, be it family or a psychotic bloodlusting vampire, and yeah!**

'Yes master,' is what it felt like to Anna. She was always told, always, to sharpen the swords, or make sure they had enough gun powder out of storage just in case of an attack. It was always her job, never Velkan's. That's why, when her father left, she was slightly happy. She was mourning the fact that he was more than likely dead, but she was happy she no longer had to take orders. The same couldn't be said for someone on the other side.

'But master, we've tried so many times before, please listen to your brides,' Igor moaned from under the weight of the equiptment. He was saying this for two reasons, this was the fifth time for this experiment, and the second reason was because he was tired of hearing the hair-raising cries of Dracula's brides.

'Igor, we will try until we succeed, or we shall die trying,' his master replied distractedly. He was looking at the room the experiment was supposed to take place in, and he was content with it. He personally thought it had much room for improvement, but this would work for short notice.

'I feel it will be the later of the two,' Igor mumbled to himself, setting the equiptment up. He was wondering where the others had been when they started showing up in large groups, and he gladly let them take over. His taste in people had changed greatly. Only a year ago he was working for a genorous doctor, and now he was working for a blood thirsty vampire. He now wished that he had made a better decision.

Valerious Manor

'Velkan, you don't have to go to that castle, father told told us he would be at the sea,' Anna told her brother. He was preparing to leave to check out recent disturbances in Castle Frankenstein.

'Anna, I know, but the villagers want me to, so you stay here, and make sure our weapons are ready for the next time we need them,' he said, almost exactly like her father.

After he left, Anna replied with, 'Yes master,' her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her taste of her family had gone from her loving them, to her hating them in a matter of one year. She wished she wasn't the youngest, and she also wished that she could run her own life and make her own decisions.


	10. Tea

**Okay, spur of the moment poem that actually had to do with tea that my friend and I came up with. And she wanted me to post it on fanfic, so here it is. And it sorta fit in the oneshot thing, so I posted it there!**

She asked for tea

What she got was not

Instead it was a key

And she guessed it was for a pot

She would find someone who would agree

And help her get another shot

And all for the tea

She wanted that a lot

So she waited in a tree

But the reason she had she forgot.


End file.
